


A certain son of Hades

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [37]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, awkward solangelo, drew is awful, kind of Hurt/Comfort but not really, oh wow look Austin is in this one, pre solangelo, solangelo, supportive Kayla and Austin, very awkward, will has freckles, will is bisexual, will is so awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Will really likes Nico, but Drew and Will used to date and Drew wants to do that again.  Will is conflicted because “does he even like me?”
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 3
Kudos: 188





	A certain son of Hades

**Author's Note:**

> Bold of everyone to assume that Will freaking “I just delivered a baby, hold my hands” Solace would know how to confess to his crush. This is a whole freaking long af fic of Solangelo being peak awkward because I CAN. So I hope that you enjoy, Drew is awful, and also Austin exists for once yaaay. Enjoy.

Will was reading a book on medical history in the infirmary since he had nothing else to do and Nico was busy with something. Of course Will could probably find someone to bother, but he was kind of enjoying the peace of being alone. 

The door opening made him look up.

Drew brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled warmly at Will, “oh, Wil. How are you?”

Will frowned, “you act surprised to see me? It’s not like I’m here all the time.”

Drew walked over, sitting down on the desk in front of Will, she crossed one leg over the other, “how have you been? It’s been so long since we’ve had a chance to sit down and talk.”

“Ever since you broke my heart just for the sake of your weird Aphrodite thing,” Will turned back to his book, keen on just ignoring Drew. Maybe she’d go away if Will didn’t pay attention to her.

“You can’t still be upset about that?” Drew waved her hand dismissively, “that’s all in the past, it’s behind us. Don’t you want to start over, start clean?”

“With you?” Will raised one eyebrow, “no.”

“Why not?” Drew stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

“Because you broke my heart Drew. On purpose,” Will shut his book and looked up at her, “I loved you, I loved you a lot and I don’t know if all of that was just… I don’t know, some sort of Aphrodite thing. But you used me and broke my heart.”

“It’s water under the bridge, Will,” Drew put her hands on Will’s shoulders, rubbing gently.

“No, it’s something that’s going to stick with me from now on. That you’re just a shallow slut that will use people for your own personal gain,” Will swatted her hands away and scooted back, “and there’s someone else I like now.”

“Right of course,” Drew leaned back on her hand and rolled her eyes, “the runty Di Angelo kid.”

“How do you know that?” Will snapped.

“I’m a daughter of Aphrodite, Will. I know about love,” Drew squeezed Will’s chin, forcing him to look up at her, she examined his face, “though he wouldn’t like you.”

“What do you mean?” Will wanted to ignore what Drew was saying… but she was a daughter of Aphrodite, she may be a scum bag but she might know some things. 

“Well of course anyone would want a big strong hero,” Drew patted his biceps disappointingly, “you’re not very strong yourself. You’re only a medic, barely on the battlefield. Avoiding conflicts.”

“And you’re any better? You avoid all sorts of battles, at least I’m not afraid to get my hands dirty,” Will snapped.

“Oh, honey, I’m trying to  _ help  _ you. Di Angelo wouldn’t settle for someone like you,” Drew looked Will up and down, “he’s a child of Hades. One of the big three. So he’s pretty powerful and obviously he’d want someone pretty strong as well.”

Will furrowed his eyebrows.

“And he’s so dark and gloomy all the time, so spooky and mysterious. And you…” she waved her hand in a circle, broadly gesturing to Will, “you’re all sunshine and rainbows, you leave yourself open like a book. Easy to read. And only a son of Apollo, why would he settle for that?”

Will looked down at himself questioningly, “what are you talking about? Are you bad mouthing my father?”

“No, no! Not at all,” Drew pulled his chin up once again, “and look at your freckles honey, they don’t match at all. Are they getting worse?”

“It’s the sun,” Will grumbled under his breath.

“If I were you, I’d want to do something about that,” Drew brushed her fingers along his cheeks, like she was brushing off some imaginary crumbs.

“I don’t think you’re being very helpful,” Will couldn’t hold a grin for much longer.

“I think I’m being  _ plenty  _ helpful. I’m letting you know so that you don’t set yourself up for heartbreak again. That would be awful. And I’m letting you know that my door is always open, we can be us again,” she clasped her hands together in her lap, “Will and Drew. Things have changed, baby.”

“I think you should leave,” Will turned away from her, “unless you’re injured.”

Drew huffed and hopped off the desk, “fine, but my deal is always open.” 

She swayed her hips as she walked out the door. Will wanted to get up and lock the door after her but he feared that someone who was hurt wouldn’t be able to get in. Instead he buried his face in his arms, hunched over the desk.

—

“Maybe I should just go back with Drew,” Will muttered, clicking his pen absentmindedly, staring off into space.

“What?” Kayla exclaimed, dropping the box of ambrosia that she was restocking, “how on earth could you say something like that?”

“What kind of weird voodoo stuff did she do to you to get you to think something like that?” Austin asked, staring at his brother in complete disbelief.

“It just…” Will hung his head low, “it makes sense doesn't it?” His voice cracked.

“Will…” Kayla said softly.

“I don’t know why he’d love me, we’re complete opposites. With Drew I might have a chance to not be lonely,” Will pulled one leg up so he rested his chin on his knee.

“Drew already broke your heart,” Kayla explained.

“She broke it really bad,” Austin added, “you were upset for weeks after that.”

“I know,” Will sighed, “but maybe it’s the only chance I have at love. Shallow… but still.”

“There is no way I’m letting my brother settle for a shallow wench like that,” Kayla pressed her hands to her hips stubbornly, “I will literally disown you.”

“He doesn’t like me,” Will stated firmly, “I don’t see how he could.”

“Well, we are not letting you get together with Drew again. That just won’t work out,” Austin insisted.

Will sighed, running his fingers through his hair, “I don’t know guys…”

“Will,” Kayla put her hands on Will’s shoulders, “look at me.”

Will kept his eyes trained on the desk in front of him. 

“Look at me Will,” Kayla lifted his chin up, “you love Nico, and I’m sure that he likes you back in at least some way. Drew doesn’t love you and I don’t know what she said to you today but it wasn’t true. She’s manipulating you.”

“You talked to her today?” Austin asked. 

“She came by the infirmary,” Will agreed.

Austin sucked in a deep breath, rolling up imaginary sleeves, “oh I’m gonna kill her. No one messes with the Apollo cabin. You mess with one of us you get all of us.” 

“It’s okay Austin, it doesn’t matter,” Will stood up, brushing off Kayla, “I think that I’m gonna call it in for today. Can y’all last without me.”

Kayla and Austin shared a knowing look.

“We’ll be fine,” Kayla nodded reassuringly.

Will nodded to both of them and left the infirmary, heading towards the Apollo cabin.

—

“Hey Nico,” Kayla started, rocking back and forth on her heels as she approached the son of Hades.

“Yeah?” Nico asked, lowering his sword away from the practice dummy. Shadows were dripping off of him like sweat, Kayla figured that Will would have a cow if he saw that.

“Could you do me a tinsey tiny little favor?” She smiled nervously.

“It depends on what it is?” Nico sheathed his Stygian sword and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“So, Will has been kinda down today. Drew said some harsh words to him,” Kayla winced at the glare that took over Nico’s face, “and I was wondering if you could possibly go and talk to him.”

“Why couldn’t you?”

“Oh, because we’ve tried and I don’t think that he wants to hear anything from us,” Kayla toed at a stone on the ground.

“And what makes you think he’d want to hear from me?” Nico stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“Just trust me on this, could you go talk to him. He’s in our cabin,” Kayla patted Nico on the shoulder and immediately regretted it by the look that Nico gave her.

“Fine, you owe me for this,” Nico grumbled, marching off towards the cabins.

“I think that that debt will be paid pretty soon,” Kayla muttered to herself, smiling smugly.

—

Nico knocked on the door to the Apollo cabin. 

“Kayla you live here,” Nico heard Will mutter from the other side. Nico knocked again.

“It’s not Kayla,” he said.

There was a moment of silence before the door swung open. Will was either just woken up from a nap, or he had been crying, or both. His hair was disheveled and there were red rims under his eyes.

“What brings you here?” Will asked, trying to sound casual, he leaned against the doorframe casually.

“Kayla told me to come talk to you,” Nico explained, “I don’t know why, I’m not good at conversation.”

“I guess it’s kinda hard to have a conversation standing outside the doorway, come on,” Will went back inside his cabin, leaving the door open. Nico reluctantly followed and shut the door.

“What happened?” Nico asked, before realizing he was probably intruding or overstepping his boundaries.

“Drew said some things to me, doesn’t matter,” Will scratched at his forearm, “love is complicated. I’ll probably be better off going back with her.” 

Will’s eyes widened slightly, like he didn’t mean to say that last bit.

“You’re straight?” Nico blurted out before he could even stop himself. A pit of dread formed in his stomach.

Will hesitated, “no… I’m not straight, no.”

Nico puffed out his cheeks awkwardly, “sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Will blushed and sat down on his bunk, the sheets were rumpled so he must have been taking a nap. Which was odd for the son of Apollo.

“What did Drew say?” Nico shifted his weight foot to foot, regretting agreeing to this. He was  _ not  _ qualified for this kind of stuff.

“She was talking how this one guy that I liked wouldn’t like me back…” Will glanced over at Nico then turned his gaze to the floor, his expression seemed hurt.

“ _ Great, of course he likes someone else,”  _ Nico thought bitterly.

“You can sit down if you want I guess,” Will sounded unsure, Will shouldn’t sound  _ unsure _ , he was a confident person. Nico didn’t like that tone.

“Sure,” Nico sat down on the edge of his bunk.

“Kayla and Austin are telling me not to get back with Drew. I bet they sent you to talk some sense into me as well,” Will pulled his knees up to his chest, “sorry, you don’t need to actually talk to me. I know this isn’t really your kind of thing… and we aren’t really friends so.”

“We’re friends,” Nico blurted out, curse his mouth for working faster than his brain could catch up to.

“We are? I didn’t think you’d want anything to do with me, especially after the war with Gaea,” Will had a dumbfounded expression on his face. Which Nico thought was kinda cute.

“Sure, we’re friends. We talk a lot, and do… stuff… I guess.”

Will seemed to feel a bit better at that comment which Nico found a bit strange. It’s not like he was good at this kind of stuff. Kayla should have gotten Cecil or Lou Ellen, they knew Will better and were better at talking about feelings… probably?

Will looked over at Nico with an unreadable expression, “do you like anyone?”

“Huh?” Nico was a bit surprised at the sudden topic change, especially when it quickly changed to love.

“Sorry that was a dumb question,” Will shook his head.

“I…” Nico started, he glanced at Will, “yeah… I guess I like someone…”

“If I…” Will swallowed hard, “if I tell you who I like… do you promise not to hate me?”

“Uh… sure I guess?” Nico cocked his head to one side.

“Okay uhm… there’s this…” Will blushed a dark red and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, “certain son of Hades that I like… he’s kinda intimidating but… he—he’s also kinda… really cute… and he probably hates me right now… but…” Will trailed off, his voice breaking. He sounded close to tears. It took Nico a moment to process what he had said.

“ _ Oh _ ,” Nico whispered, his cheeks flushed, “Do you want to know who I like?”

Will nodded weakly.

“Well… there’s this kind of annoying… but also really cute Son of Apollo… and he’s really kind and gentle and really good at being a healer… and… and he always fusses over me… and it makes me think… ‘what did I do to deserve this?’ Because I’m pretty sure that… he uh… also likes me.”

Will stared at Nico, his mouth wide with shock, “oh…”

“Yeah…” Nico scratched at the back of his neck.

“Yeah,” Will blew air out of his mouth slowly.

The two of them sat in a tense awkward silence for a few seconds.

“What uh… what now?” Will asked.

“We could…” Nico licked his lips, “I know where the Stolls hide their snacks… we could uh… go up in the attic… and eat them?”

“Like a date?” Will asked, hope seeping into his voice.

“Yeah!” Nico exclaimed, his voice an octave higher, he quickly cleared his throat and tried again, “yeah uh… like a—like a date.”

“Cool,” Will breathed, “do you want to now or…”

“Now works,” Nico said, tugging at a strand of his hair.

“Okay… yeah…” Will nodded.

“I can put on some nicer clothes and meet you back here,” Nico insisted, looking down at his sweaty t-shirt.

“Sure, okay. I’ll get cleaned up too,” Will attempted to brush back his hair with his fingers but failed.

“I guess I’ll see you in a few minutes,” Nico stood up, awkwardly brushing off his pants.

“Right, yeah,” Will nodded and watched Nico leave. His heart leaping into his throat. As soon as Nico was gone Will buried his face in his hands. Smiling like an idiot.

Nico in a similar state back at the safe confines of his cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn’t mean for the last few fics to be so long, oopsies. But of course, two am solangelo fics because I can only write at nighttime, otherwise it’ll be crappy ig. I don’t know. I kinda like this fic, they are so awkward and it’s insane. I might eventually write their first date but that’s eventually I don’t know. Well, I hope that you enjoyed this fic, thank you for reading, and remember, comments are my life and I love you all. Now I’m going to bed, goodnight/morning/evening. <3


End file.
